Omekage
by Shiko-chan
Summary: Una mujer regresa del pasado con una gran carga, InuYasha tendrá que enfrentar la historia ajena que su padre una ves vivió y Sesshoumaru tendrá que enfrentarse al recuerdo... plumas de fuego que caen...
1. Chapter 1

**Sumary:** Una mujer regresa del pasado con una gran carga, InuYasha tendrá que enfrentar la historia ajena que su padre una ves vivió y Sesshoumaru tendrá que enfrentarse al recuerdo... plumas de fuego que caen...

**Atención:** Esta historia está escrita de una forma que sigue al margen la historia de televisión combinando un poco con mi imaginación y la historia de Eikou den y otras novelas y seriesde mi autora favorita Yuu Watase pero a mi modo para adaptarla a este fic (todas las situaciones son inventadas menos la mayoría de los personajes que pertenecen a otras series de Watase-sensei o sino son reales), así que no se confundan, todo lo que está aquí es inventado o modificado de su verdadera historia o la realidad.

Atentamente,

Shiko-sama, La Creadora.

**Omekage.**

Por cierto, las explicaciones para que puedanentender mejor el fic:

**-...bla, bla...-**toy hablando

**/...bla, bla.../**toy pensando o conversando telepáticamente

**-flashback- **comienza a ir al pasado o un recuerdo fijo

**_bla, bla, bla..._** hay algunos recuerdos sufijos

**By: Shiko-chan.**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, llevaba puesta un gran y largo kimono de la época de las guerras civiles, su cabello era largo y azul con destellos lilas, sus ojos de rosa pardo llamativo que miraban opacadamente el mundo, tenía una gran capa de color negro que la cubría; el cielo se estaba empezando a oscurecer, así que lo mira despectivamente mientras unas nubes cubren el cielo estrellado de luna nueva, iba a llover, era de esperarlo, así que ella se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha dejando solo ver la parte de su rostro hasta su cuello, y siguió caminando.

**-...solo esta noche...-**repetía InuYasha**-...solo esta noche...-**

**-...¡cálmate!...-**replica Miroku

**-...¡no me pidas que me calme cuando es noche de luna nueva!...-**responde InuYasha con su grosera forma de ser

**-...¡InuYasha¡compórtate¿quieres!...-**reprende Kagome

**-...algo se acerca...-**susurra Sango

No lejos de ahí se veía algo que corría rápidamente entre los árboles mientras destruía los árboles y mataba a los animales, bestias y demonios que se encontraban a su paso, iba tan deprisa que no se podía distinguir que cosa era, de pronto, unos pasos cerca del campamento de los chicos se detiene en seco.

**-...se detuvo...-**dice Miroku mirando a sus espaldas

**-...¿qué se detuvo?...-**exclama Kagome muy preocupada

**-...¡K-a-g-o-m-e!...-**Chippo se lanza a los brazos de Kagome mientras tiembla de miedo

**-...esto es...-**Sango se pone a la defensiva con su boomerang

No muy lejos de ahí se veía a la joven caminar tranquilamente, se escuchaban grandes estruendos e interrupciones, golpes y gritos de batalla, pero no se detuvo, solo siguió caminando sin rumbo alguno, con su mirada perdida fijada en el suelo mientras comenzaba a llover de una forma estruendosa, pero no se empapaba, sino que las gotas cuando se tocaban con su cuerpo se hacían aire, se esfumaban y ella había adquirido un brillo intenso que la hacía notar mas de lo que debía ya que necesitaba perderse, no recordaba a donde tenía que ir y ni siquiera sabía por que viajaba y la razón por la cual era perseguida por ellos, solo tenía presente que debía huir.

**-...¡rayos¿por qué ahora!...-**exclama InuYasha mientras esquiva un rayo que estaba a punto de caerle encima

**-...¡tomen esto!...-**exclama Sango mientras les lanza su boomerang entre el polvo que cubría todo lo que se encontraba en el suelo, luego este regresó

**-...¡trataré de absorberlos!...-**indica Miroku mientras espera que despejen el área para así poder absorberlos con su kaazana

Todas las rocas y los escombros, además de los restos de los árboles desaparecieron pero no se vio quienes eran los que atacaron, solo quedaron los escombros del ataque.

**-...¡rayos!...-**exclama InuYasha mientras se limpia los escombros en su ropa

**-...¿quién habrá sido?...-**pregunta Kagome

**-...será mejor que sigamos nuestro viaje...-**indica Miroku

**-...si, vámonos...-**dice Chippo

Recogen sus cosas y se comienzan a retirar mientras Kagome no deja de mirar en la dirección donde la chica se ha retirado, algo extraño presentía, pero no sabía como avisarle a los demás.

La joven siguió caminando durante dos días seguidos sin descansar, no parecía agitada, al parecer no lo estaba, solo seguía su camino mientras trataba de acentuarse en donde se encontraba, miraba a su alrededor y aun no lo descubría, pero sabía que no podía detenerse, que tenía que seguir adelante sin siquiera detenerse a descansar o comer, solo seguir.

Ingresa en un bosque oscuro, lleno de fango y musgo, hierbas venenosas por todas partes y sobre todo unas avispas grandes y de aspecto extraño que ahora se encontraban revoloteando lentamente a su alrededor, se sentía un poco angustioso al estar cerca de esos insectos, le asustaban, pero aún así no demostró miedo y siguió adelante mientras mantenía sus manos juntas debajo de la capa, pedía ayuda por si acaso algo extraño pasara, aún no sabía el por que de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, ni que sentido tenía seguir huyendo de quienes le perseguían, pero aún así seguía, había algo en su interior que no le permitía detenerse, esa extraña sensación; en unos momentos los insectos ya no la seguían, se habían retirado extrañamente en una sola dirección, se sintió un tanto aliviada al ver que se retiraban con dirección al noreste, después volvió a desviar su mirada perdidamente y a ingresar entre los frondosos árboles del espeso bosque.

Siguió caminando hasta un arrollo en el cual se sentó a su orilla y lo miró, miró su reflejo encapuchado, luego un destello en este que parecía una estrella en el agua, se escuchaban murmullos, miró a su derecha y vio pasar a una niña pequeña acompañada de un pequeño demonio verde que llevaba consigo un báculo.

**-...apúrese señor Jaken...-**indica la niña mientras corría delante de este

**-...hay, espérate Rin...-**le responde del hombrecillo**-...esta niña!... espérate!...-**

Vuelve a fijar la mirada en el arrollo y ve su reflejo, acerca su mano a este, al posarla levemente sobre la superficie del agua esta comienza a sacar humo; se levanta y pasa el arrollo pisando su propio reflejo, camina lentamente mientras ingresa en el bosque, de pronto se encuentra con algo que le impide el paso a lo lejos, la sombra de un joven muy alto se interponía en su camino a la mitad del bosque a unos pasos del arrollo.

Caminó hasta enfrente de ese joven sin mirarlo al rostro, el solo se la quedó mirando despectivo sin quitarse del camino y ella sin seguir ni retroceder, menos cambiar de rumbo.

**-...hmpt...-**exclama Sesshoumaru

**-...señor Sesshoumaru, señor Sesshoumaru...-**regresa Rin y luego se queda callada mirando a la joven

**-...amo, amito...-**llega Jaken**-...aaaaaaaayyyy...-**exclama Jaken al ver a la joven**-...y esta humana...-**

**-...quítate...-**la joven alza la mirada y se lo queda lo observa de forma perdida, Sesshoumaru embelesó esa mirada fría por un momento**-...me estorbas...-**

**-...-**no respondió, solo dio un paso a un lado y miró como seguía tranquilamente caminando por entre los árboles del espeso bosque

**-...¡maldita mujer!...-**grita Jaken

**-...es muy linda...-**dice Rin

**-...-**Sesshoumaru no dice nada

**-...¿cómo te atreves a dirigirte así a mi amo bonito!...-**exclama Jaken mientras hace sus ademanes**-...¡humana tonta!...-**

**-...esa mujer...-**dice Sesshoumaru mientras sigue mirando como se retira tranquilamente

**-...si me permite amo, me encargaré de castigar a esa hembra humana por insultarlo!...-**se propone Jaken

**-...¡Jaken, Rin, vámonos!...-**ordena Sesshoumaru mientras se retira

**-...siiiiiiiiiiiiii...-**Rin sigue corriendo al lado de Sesshoumaru

**-...pero amo lindo...-**interviene Jaken

**-...esa mujer no es humana...-**indica Sesshoumaru

**-...¿QQQUUUEEE!...-**exclama Jaken muy sorprendido

**-...a mi me parece una mujer muy hermosa, de presencia agradable, me da un sentimiento raro al estar con ella...-**comenta Rin

**-...¡a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión!...-**grita Jaken

**-...y sobre todo huele bien,...-**indica Rin**-...como a...-**

**-...flor de ciruelo blanco...-**interviene Sesshoumaru**-...como si fuera primavera...-**

**-...eso mismo, la flor del ciruelo blanco...-**sonríe Rin

**-...¿pero que dice amo!...-**exclama Jaken preocupado

**-...¡ya vámonos!...-**ordena Sesshoumaru

**-...¡si!...-**sonríe Rin

**-...¡espérenme!...-**corre Jaken detrás de ellos

**/...esa mujer, no es humana, pero tampoco demonio... y menos bestia... me parece haberla visto antes.../**piensa Sesshoumaru

Un recuerdo regresó a la mente de Sesshoumaru, solo veía un camino frondoso y muy obstruido que tenía un solo rumbo el cual el estaba corriendo y jadeaba de cansancio, sin acordarse por que, solo corría con el colmillo sagrado sin desenvainar que lo llevaba entre las manos.

**/...no podría ser.../**se niega a el mismo

**-...¡que bueno es que regresen mis poderes!...-**exclama InuYasha mientras corta un tronco con sus garras

**-...me pregunto quienes habrán sido nuestros atacantes...-**dice Kagome en voz alta

**-...es muy extraño...-**piensa Sango

**-...eran tres según presentí...-**comenta Miroku mientras toma su té

**-...¿y que eran?...-**pregunta Chippo mientras sigue comiendo

**-...no lo se...-**niega Miroku

**-...no es justo, debes de saberlo!...-**Chippo comienza a molestarlo

**-...¡esperen!...-**InuYasha se pone a la defensiva mientras mira hacia el bosque

**-...¿pasa algo?...-**pregunta Kagome

**-...¿quién está ahí!...-**pregunta InuYasha

Solo se escuchó el viento que movía las hojas en el suelo, no apareció nada, solo el silbido del viento que se escuchaba a lo lejos, de pronto apareció la silueta encapuchada de esa joven que camina sin rumbo alguno, todos se la quedan mirando expectantes a ver que hacía; la joven poco a poco se acercó hasta donde se encontraban los chicos y pasó entre ellos, siguió de largo sin detenerse y sin mirar a nadie, su mirada estaba dirigida al piso, y su rostro ahora totalmente cubierto.

**-...¡espera¿quién eres!...-**pregunta InuYasha haciendo que detenga su paso

**-...-**solo le dirigió la mirada y luego avanzó hasta el inicio del bosque en donde se detuvo un momento

**-...¿por qué no respondes!...-**grita InuYasha**-...¡no me ignores!...-**

**-...-**miró al cielo haciendo que su capucha se cayera y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el bosque, ingresó en él y se perdió de vista

**-...es muy hermosa..-**susurra Miroku

Un golpe sordo y un Boomerang clavado en la cabeza de Miroku, Sango estaba furiosa.

**-...bueno, ya vámonos que tenemos que seguir buscando los fragmentos...-**dice InuYasha mientras se adelanta un poco, luego se detiene en seco y mira en dirección por donde la joven se había retirado, se queda mirando expectativo

**-...¿pasa algo?...-**pregunta Kagome

**-...huele a sangre...-**responde y se va corriendo

Al llegar se encuentra con la joven que estaba rodeada de monstruos, los cuales varios estaban muy heridos, pero al parecer ella no se había movido para nada.

**-...¿qué pasa aquí?...-**se pregunta InuYasha al sentirse extrañado

**-...no me gustan las peleas...-**susurra la joven mientras se coloca nuevamente la capucha, luego camina a paso lento donde veía libre el camino, pero dos monstruos se interpusieron para no dejarla pasar.

**-...¡oigan ustedes!...-**InuYasha utiliza sus garras de acero para destrozar a los monstruos, luego mas monstruos comenzaron a atacar sin razón alguna mientras ella bajaba la mirada e InuYasha se encargaba de todos ellos, de pronto los demás aparecieron y también atacaron a los monstruos que impedían el paso a la joven

**-...¿te encuentras bien¿te hiciste daño?...-**pregunta Kagome acercándose a la joven

**-...-**ella solo le dirige la mirada

**-...¡cuidado!...-**Chippo empuja a la joven y a Kagome asiéndolas caer al suelo mientras unos árboles caían y aparecían un montón de avispas

**-...¿te encuentras bien Kagome!...-**pregunta Sango mientras sigue luchando con los monstruos

**-...si, no te preocupes...-**le dice Kagome mientras ayuda a la joven a la levantarse, poco a poco los monstruos desparecieron tras ser derrotados mientras aún quedaban las avispas, las cuales después de una muy ardua lucha salieron corriendo todas en la misma dirección.

**-...¿se encuentra usted bien?...-**pregunta Miroku tomándole la mano a la joven

**-...-**no le responde, en cambio, Sango lo golpea

**-...dinos¿cómo te llamas?...-**pregunta Kagome

**-...Sumiko...-**responde mientras le muestra una dulce sonrisa

**-...¡que bonito nombre!...-**exclama Chippo

**-...muy lindo...-**sonríe Kagome

**-...te queda muy bien...-**dice Sango

**-...claro, y asienta mas si se refiere a su belleza...-**interviene Miroku

**-...y se puede saber¿qué hace una humana como tu paseándose sola por estos bosques?...-**pregunta InuYasha

**-...estoy buscando...-**responde

**-...¿los fragmentos?...-**pregunta InuYasha

**-...¡InuYasha!...-**exclama Kagome

**-...eso no me importa...-**dice mientras se quita la capucha**-...solo estoy buscando...-**

**-...¿qué estas buscando?...-**pregunta Chippo

**-...-**niega Sumiko

**-...estas buscando y no sabes lo que buscas...-**se extraña Sango

**-...-**Sumiko mira el suelo

**-...¿por qué no respondes!...-**se desespera InuYasha

**-...¡InuYasha, ten un poco mas de consideración!...-**dice Miroku

**-...no tengo por que responderte...-**responde Sumiko tranquilamente mientras se retira por la misma dirección a donde se esconde el sol, el Oeste.

**-...¡que mujer mas odiosa!...-**reclama InuYasha**/...pero podría ser... aquella mujer es.../**piensa mientras la ve caminar tranquilamente.

**-...hay no!...-**exclama Kagome llamando la atención de todos

**-...¿pasa algo Kagome?...-**pregunta Chippo

**-...se me había olvidado que mañana tengo examen...-**dice mientras recoge sus cosas y comienza a correr de regreso a la aldea

**-...¡espera Kagome¿adonde vas!...-**le grita InuYasha

**-...no se preocupen, en pocos días estaré de regreso!...-**dice Kagome mientras sigue su rumbo

Sumiko seguía caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo caminaba sin saber el porque, sentía que debía seguir caminando ya que algo la vigilaba y seguía de cerca, no se podía detener, tenía que continuar ya que si se detenía sentía que correría mucho riesgo.

Miró a su izquierda y sintió algo pasar rápidamente mientras la vigilaba, luego un fuerte zumbido a sus espaldas, al darse la vuelta solo ve una sombra rápida volando; no era bueno detenerse en ese momento así que decide seguir con su rumbo mientras deja de preocuparse, después de todo, no podían hacerle daño alguno, se irguió y cerró sus ojos profundamente mientras seguía caminando ahora con sus ojos cerrados, después de todo ella vive en un mundo de oscuridad, no vale nada el tener los ojos abierto si después de todo no pude ver nada, sus ojos carecen de vida alguna, podría decirse que solo los tiene de adorno, que complemente su rostro.

Sigue caminando tranquilamente mientras solo escucha su alrededor, esta ves si, alguien se encuentra a su espalda y no lo iba a dejar escapar, se dio media vuelta y se quedó cara a cara con quien le seguía.

**-...¿quién es?...-**pregunta Sumiko

**-...acaso no me reconoce?...-**pregunta Rin

**-...por tu voz creo recordarte¿de donde?...-**cuestiona Sumiko

**-...soy Rin, la niña que se encontró la noche anterior¿acaso no me ve?...-**pregunta Rin mientras hace señas

**-...lo siento...-**se disculpa Sumiko

**-...¿acaso eres ciega?...-**Rin se acerca y la mira de reojo

**-...-**Sumiko no responde

**-...si abres los ojos de seguro me podrás ver!...-**sonríe

**-...ni aunque los abra te podré ver...-**en la voz de Sumiko se escuchaba lamento

**-...eres muy hermosa, es una pena que no puedas verme...-**se lamente Rin

**-...me recuerdas mucho a alguien que yo conozco...-**sonríe la joven

**-...¿enserio!...-**sonríe Rin mostrando su alegría

**-...¿y... que haces por aquí?...-**dice Sumiko mientras se deja llevar por Rin hacia un tronco en donde se sienta

**-...se supone que estoy buscando el desayuno con el Señor Jaken, pero me perdí...-**responde**-...¿también estas perdida?...-**

**-...no...-**niega**-...solo viajo...-**

**-...yo también, sabes, hace tiempo mis padres y mis hermanos fueron acecinados...-**a Rin se le escucha tristeza en su voz**-... y yo ahora viajo con el Señor Sesshoumaru y el Señor Jaken que son muy buenos conmigo, ellos ahora son mi familia...-**sonríe y se escucha alegría en las últimas palabras

**-...-** Sumiko le muestra una muy dulce sonrisa

**-...¿tienes familia?...-**pregunta Rin

**-...creo...-**responde Sumiko

**-...¿cómo que crees, se supone que todos tenemos familia!...-**exclama Rin

**-...no me llevo muy bien con mis hermanos...-**suspira Sumiko

**-...y tus padres?...-**se embelesa Rin

**-...no se...-**niega Sumiko

**-...¡RIN!...-**llega Jaken**-...hay, que bueno que te encontré niña, no te me vuelvas a perder!...-**exclama Jaken furioso

**-...mire a quien encontré Señor Jaken!...-**comenta Rin

**-...¡pero si es... es... esa mujer!...-**exclama Jaken señalándola

**-...-** Sumiko baja la mirada

**-...-**Sesshoumaru llega y se queda mirando despectivo a Sumiko

**-...¡amo, mire, es la misma mujer!...-**acusa Jaken

**-...me acompañó cuando me extravié Señor Sesshoumaru!...-**sonríe Rin

**-...Dime¿cómo te llamas!...-**ordena Sesshoumaru

**-...-** Sumiko no responde, solo mira el suelo

**-...¡responde cuando mi amo te hace una pregunta!...-**grita Jaken

**-...-** Sumiko levanta la mirada y al abrir los ojos los dirige a Sesshoumaru a quien mira con desagrado a pesar de no saber si está ahí

**-...¿cómo te llamas?...-**repite Sesshoumaru

**-...-** Sumiko no responde alza la mirada al cielo mientras se arregla la capucha

**-...¿cuál es tu nombre?...-**vuelve a pregunta Sesshoumaru

**-...-**mira a su izquierda mientras vuelve a cerrar sus ojos y acentuar su cabeza a sus hombros

**-...disculpa¿me puedes decir tu nombre amiga?...-**interviene Rin mientras se acerca a ella y sonriendo se pone enfrente de su mirada

**-... Sumiko...-**responde mientras le sonríe

**-...¡que bonito nombre!...-**exclama Rin mientras sonríe, luego camina hasta donde está Sesshoumaru y le sonríe, Sesshoumaru se la queda mirando extrañado**-...ella se llama Sumiko...-**asiente

**-...¿por qué no le respondiste a mi amito lindo directamente?...-**pregunta Jaken

**-...-** Sumiko no dice nada

**-...mi nombre es Sesshoumaru...-**se presenta

**-...es un gusto conocerlo joven...-**asiente Sumiko

**-...ella está viajando, de seguro que nos puede acompañar!...-**propone Rin

**-...¡pero que dices niña!...-**reprende Jaken

**-...-**Sesshoumaru no dice nada, solo se retira

**-...vamos Sumiko, ven con nosotros!...-**Rin coge a Sumiko de la mano**-...por aquí... vamos...-**le dirige al caminar entre los árboles

**-...como puede ser que el amo Sesshoumaru permita esta clase de cosas...-**reclama Jaken

**Nota de autora:** Feliz año nuevo!...

Esta es una historia que nunca la había querido publicar, se supone que era solo para mi (eso suena mezquino, lo se ¬¬), pero bueno, la he decidido publicar por que varios de mis amigos la han leído y piensan que es buena...

Esta historia tiene sus capítulos (aunque aun no están totalmente terminados), tiene omakes (mini ovas graciosas las cuales fueron inspiradas por los omakes de Fushigi Yuugi, Blue Seed y Sakura Card Captors) y unas historias situadas tanto en el pasado como en el presente y el futuro...

Espero les guste el fic...

Por favor manden reweus con sus quejas, maldiciones, comentarios, ideas, lo que sea será bien recibido...

Domo arigatou...

Shiko-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary:** Una mujer regresa del pasado con una gran carga, InuYasha tendrá que enfrentar la historia ajena que su padre una ves vivió y Sesshoumaru tendrá que enfrentarse al recuerdo... plumas de fuego que caen...

**Atención:** Esta historia está escrita de una forma que sigue al margen la historia de televisión combinando un poco con mi imaginación y la historia de Eikou den y otras novelas de mi autora favorita Yuu Watase pero a mi modo para adaptarla a este fic, así que no se confundan, todo lo que está aquí es inventado o modificado de la realidad.

Atentamente,

Shiko-sama, La Creadora.

**Omekage. **

Por cierto, las explicaciones para que puedan leer mejor el fic:

**-...bla, bla...-**toy hablando

**/...bla, bla.../**toy pensando o conversando telepáticamente

cambio de escena

**flashback>>**comienza a ir al pasado o un recuerdo fijo

**bla, bla, bla...** hay algunos recuerdos sufijos

**By: Shiko-chan. **

Kagome se encontraba de regreso en su hogar, ahora si podía tomarse un buen baño y cenar tranquilamente, disfrutar el dormir bajo un techo y sobre su cama, que esa SU cama, que bien se escuchaban esas palabras, y sobre todo, que reconfortante se sentía estar en ese sitio.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó temprano por la mañana a repasar unas formulas para así poder estar segura de que sacará bueno en el examen que tenía.

-...**buenos días!...-**saluda mientras se sienta a desayunar

-...**buenos días Kagome**...-saluda el abuelo mientras toma su té

-...**buenos días hermanita**...-responde Sota mientras se sienta a la mesa

-...**te despertaste temprano hoy Kagome!**...-comenta su mamá

-...**hay si, es que tengo un examen el día de hoy y pensé en repasar un poco por la mañana**...-responde Kagome mientras se despereza y luego comienza a desayunar

Al terminar el desayuno Kagome sale rápidamente seguida de Sota, mientras se dirige a toda prisa a la secundaria, camina tranquilamente leyendo su libro mientras trataba de aprenderse las formulas.

-...**hay no, voy a llegar tarde**...-exclama mientras se dirige hacia la secundaria

* * *

Sumiko ahora viajaba haciéndole compañía a la pequeña Rin, quien hablaba y hablaba, ya que ella solo se limitaba a responder y la escuchaba, Jaken siempre se ponía a reclamar entre dientes sobre la presencia de la mujer mientras seguía de cerca a Sesshoumaru que siempre se adelantaba y nunca decía nada. 

Jaken, por supuesto, se quedaba dirigiendo el dragón de tres cabezas en donde Rin se encontraba junto con Sumiko, quien siempre cargaba la capucha sobre su cabeza, mientras dirigía su mirada tiernamente hacia Rin a quien le sonreía varias veces.

Justo para el medio día se habían detenido para comer, o mejor dicho que Rin coma.

**-...¿quieres comer algo?...-**pregunta Rin a Sumiko

**-...-** Sumiko solo abre sus ojos y se la queda mirando

**-...espera que te voy a traer unas vayas y otras frutas...-**sonríe Rin mientras se dirige a unos arbustos cercanos y empieza a buscar

**-...-**Sesshoumaru se queda mirando a Sumiko, la miraba fijamente tratando de detectar algo extraño en ella, algún signo que indicara quien era.

**-...¿por qué preguntaste mi nombre?...-**dice Sumiko

**-...no lo recordaba...-**responde Sesshoumaru haciendo una pequeña mueca en sus labios en forma de burla

**-...mentiroso...-** Sumiko ríe un poco

**-...-**Sesshoumaru le sigue dirigiendo la mirada pero de una forma mas confusa y exasperada

**-...puedes dejar de mirarme, me hace sentir extraña...-**susurra Sumiko **-...no me gusta que me miren como algo que es considerado extraño, no estoy acostumbrada...**

**-...-**Sesshoumaru quita rápidamente su vista de Sumiko sin decir nada y fija su mirada en Rin quien venía corriendo y Jaken que la perseguía mientras le retaba**-...lo siento...-**se disculpa

**-...eres el primero que me queda mirando así...-** Sumiko dirige la mirada a Sesshoumaru**-...no te culpo ya que para ti es extraño el volver a tenerme a tu lado...-**le sonríe dulcemente

**-...¿como la perdiste?...-**pregunta Sesshoumaru

**-...-** Sumiko baja la mirada y vuelve a cerrar los ojos

**-...¿cómo perdiste la vista?...-**repite Sesshoumaru

**-...de la misma manera en que perdiste tu brazo...-**responde Sumiko en el instante en que abre los ojos

**-...-**Sesshoumaru se sorprende mucho

**-...puede que esté ciega, pero leo claramente el aura del Ki en cada ser vivo, y tu aura esta cortada en una parte que aún le falta sanar, eso me indica que has perdido un brazo, si no es una pierna...-**mira a Sesshoumaru**-...no te puedo explicar como perdí la vista, pero si que fue por amor...-**

**-...ten, aquí tienes...-**Rin se acerca a Sumiko y le deja unas frutas y vayas a un lado, Sumiko las comienza a buscar y Rin le pasa una a la mano, al cerrar los ojos la siente y se la acerca al rostro, la acaricia con su mejilla

**-...gracias...-**le dice a Rin

**-...vamos, Cómela... es deliciosa...-**le anima Rin

**-...-** Sumiko coge la fruta entre sus manos y le da un mordisco

**-...ves es que rica...-**sonríe Rin

**-...-** Sumiko solo asiente

Siguieron su camino hasta entrada la tarde, Jaken seguía caminando detrás de Sesshoumaru dirigiendo al monstruo de tres cabezas mientras Rin dormía en el regazo de Sumiko, Sesshoumaru seguía caminando enfrente de ellos

**/...¿desde cuando tienes a este hombrecillo verde a tus servicios Joven Sesshoumaru?.../**pregunta Sumiko sin mover los labios

**/...me sirve desde mucho tiempo después de que te murieses.../**responde Sesshoumaru también sin mover los labios

**/...yo nunca morí.../** Sumiko abre los ojos y los dirige a Sesshoumaru

**/...para mi si.../**dice Sesshoumaru cambiando su mirada un tanto fría

**/...nunca moriré.../**termina Sumiko

**/...para mi moriste hace mas de 120 años.../**indica Sesshoumaru

**/...¿acaso tanto ha pasado?.../**pregunta Sumiko

**/...estoy mas alto que tu, y soy mucho mas poderoso... no puedes reconocerme.../**Sesshoumaru se escucha burlón, algo que nadie puede notar y menos que se pensaba escuchar

**/...tu genio sigue siendo igual.../**sonríe Sumiko mientras sigue acariciando el rostro de Rin que se encontraba sobre su regazo**/...los humanos se han olvidado que existimos, es un grave momento de crisis, solo trataba de sobrevivir en ese momento, era muy angustioso para todos el saber que habíamos sido traicionados por Aichi.../**

**/...te busqué por todas partes.../**indica Sesshoumaru

**/...perdóname.../**pide Sumiko

**/...por seguir a TaiitsuShinjin?.../**pregunta Sesshoumaru

**/...es mi sensei, el me crió... quiere mi bien.../**suspira

**/...Ja.../**exclama Sesshoumaru

**/...TaiitsuShinjin-sensei siempre ha estado a mi lado y tengo que ayudarlo.../**indica Sumiko

**/...¿por eso estas aquí?.../**

**/...ya veo, te convertiste en su sirviente.../**indica Sesshoumaru un tanto molesto

**/...no es cierto!.../**exclama Sumiko y luego suspira para tranquilizarse**/...solo trato de hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo.../**baja la mirada

**/...allá tú.../**responde Sesshoumaru

esa noche, Sumiko vigiló el dormir de Rin, no se movió para nada del lugar ya que la niña estaba recostada sobre sus piernas, sonrió al recordar algo parecido hace ya tiempo, pero pronto esos recuerdos se borraron de su mente y volvió a cambiar la expresión de su rostro a uno sin emociones.

* * *

InuYasha se encontraba dando vueltas en los alrededores inspeccionando el lugar cerca de la aldea para ver si encontraba algo extraño, de pronto se fija en dirección donde se encuentra su árbol, en el cual fue sellado durante 50 años, no estaba lejos de allí, pero luego decide seguir su rumbo de regreso a la aldea, al parecer no era nada importante. 

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca del árbol se encontraba un joven de cabellos color negro con destellos azulados, muy parecido a Sumiko, con ojos de color negro rojizo que destellaban vida, su cabello largo estaba recogido en una coleta larga y trenzada que llegaba hasta su cintura, tenía una antigua ropa y armadura de samurai, al igual que una espada que la tenía a un costado, a su alrededor tenía un montón de llamas que lo seguían al igual que unas mariposas tornasol que se posaban en lo que encontraban y revoloteaban a su alrededor.

**-...¿qué hace un ser superior es estos lugares?...-**de pronto la voz de Kikyou interrumpe la fija mirada del joven

**-...lo mismo me pregunto¿qué hace un muerto vagando en la vida?...-**repite el joven

**-...te llamas Mamoru...-**dice Kikyou forzadamente y fijando su mirada**-...Mamoru-no-kami si no estoy equivocada...-**

**-...-**el joven no le responde, solo le dirige la mirada

**-...a ti llevaba mis plegarias el día de mi muerte, perteneces al infierno y a la muerte...-**indica Kikyou

**-...estuve atento a ellas...-**indica Mamoru

**-...¿por qué no las cumpliste?...-**pregunta Kikyou

**-...tu sabes por que...-**comienza a retirarse

**-...aun así no es justo...-**dice Kikyou entre dientes

**-...tu no entiendes lo que justo y lo que es injusto...-**Mamoru se detiene en seco**-...nosotros podemos decirte que es eso...-**baja la mirada y sigue su camino

Cerca se encontraba Sango con Kirara quien corría delante de ella, la bestia sagrada se detiene y mira a su alrededor como husmeando algo, entonces se pone a la defensiva mientras se van acercando las mariposas tornasol y las almas.

**-...¿pasa algo Kirara?...-**pregunta Sango al verla tan airada

**-...¿qué es lo que quieres?...-**escucha un susurro mientras Mamoru aparece, era él.

**-...¿quién... quien eres?...-**pregunta Sango poniéndose a la defensiva, pero luego nota que Kirara se apacigua y se acerca al joven, quien se arrodilla y acaricia al animal.

**-...no me quieras ayudar...-**le dice a Kirara

**-...¿te sucede algo?...-**Sango trata de acercarse a él, pero de pronto algo crece en su espalda y sale proporcionadamente rompiendo parte de su armadura y su vestimenta, eran unas enormes alas blancas

**-...tengo que salir de aquí...-**Mamoru se eleva en el aire mientras se desplaza por encima de los árboles

Sango solo se quedó con la expectativa de saber lo que estaba sucediendo...

* * *

Naraku se encontraba sentado en el suelo de su gran habitación en su mansión mientras observaba la perla de Shikon que estaba casi completa en su mano, se escuchan unos pasos acercándose por lo cual dirige su mirada a la entrada; la puerta se abre y deja ingresar a una mujer que vestía un kimono flojo de color verde oliva, que le quedaba grande y se pegaba a su cuerpo, era muy hermosa, de cabello largo y muy lacio que le llegaba rectamente hasta la cintura, de color azul oscuro, sus ojos de un verde clarísimo que llamaban mucho la atención, bien delgada y muy alta; su presencia era muy sensual y seductora, y tenía en su rostro una mirada llena de confianza. 

**-...¿quién eres?...-**pregunta Naraku

**-...mi nombre es Monohiko...-**se presenta mientras se sienta en frente de él

**-...¿qué quieres aquí?...-**Naraku vuelve su mirada a la Shikon-no-tama

**-...solo te traigo mi presencia...-**indica la joven mientras se acaricia su cabello

**-...¿qué quieres decir con eso?...-**Naraku se comienza a interesar

**-...mira esto...-**extiende su mano hacia delante y muestra un pedazo de la perla, Naraku mira el fragmento no muy convencido de su autenticidad y luego mira a Hatsumono

**-...te propondré algo...-**sonríe mientras cierra su mano**-...quiero que unamos nuestros fragmentos...-**

**Nota de autora:** SIENTO LA TARDANZA TOT!...

no quería demorarme tanto, pero muchas cosas pasaron para hacer imposible que pueda publicar este fic, pero bueno, aquí me tienen nuevamente, paseandome por los lugares n.n...

por cierto, pronto voy a actualizar el fic Inalcanzable de CCS... n.n... no me maten...

Domo arigatou...

Shiko-chan.


End file.
